Her Straw Hat
by picklefin
Summary: A collection of Fem!Luffy one shots (LawLu, AU/Canon-verse) Story 06 - Sabo wonders why Luffy frequents the dreaded forest daily and even more so, the certain glow about her whenever she comes and goes to the magic-laden place. RPG AU
1. To Where You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Law has been searching for something he still hasn't found even after so many years. And now, he spends yet another lonely New Year in a familiar bar with only his memories of her for company.**

 **Warning: Contains Fem!Luffy, LawLu, AU, so OOC, kinda shitty**

* * *

 **TO WHERE YOU ARE**

* * *

The cold evening breeze came with yet another New Year and he's back at the same bar where he spent every other New Year since he moved in this city. The minimalist décor was still the same as last year and the year before it. Bubbly balls were strategically littered overhead, barely noticeable with the sultry yet dim lighting. An old fashioned glass of a Bacardi dark rum concoction was on the table – not his usual choice for the season.

His golden eyes inadvertently scanned the area, missing naught.

 _She won't be coming anymore, huh._

Tattooed fingers lifted the glass to the tanned male's lips. He first sipped a little, then took a swig – the burning sensation of the high-proof alcohol crept on his throat. Gently, he laid the glass down and swirled its contents for the third time tonight. The dark brown liquor reminded him of the colour of _her_ radiant eyes.

"Hey…uhh… Law, right? Enjoying the party?" Monet looked slightly tipsy, confirmed by the whiskey in her hand. He didn't want to talk but couldn't avoid her either at this point.

"… Yes, of course."

His forlorn tone failed to escape the green-haired woman's attention despite her inebriated state. She asked. "You don't need someone to be your girlfriend this year?" He wanted to ignore her. It was just uncomfortable to interact with women he had asked to pose as his steady before. It felt like he was being judged by them. So he simply answered, "It's unnecessary..."

 _She won't be coming anyway…_

Before he can continue, Monet beamed at him, "Must have found a girl then! Come to think of it, you haven't been searching for one for the past year, right?" His eyes widened and all of a sudden, he was caught in a trance. But before he could respond, the woman had walked off to her friends who had just arrived.

It's true. He hasn't been looking for anyone serious for the past year, and if he would admit it, for the past years really. _She_ was the only one whom he had truly been with.

* * *

The New Year had just come around when he first saw _her_.

He met _her_ at a local diner. The tables were all taken that night and a girl wearing a straw hat begged him to share his table with her since the rest were occupied by three or more people, save for his spot. Not that he found her somewhat fascinating or cute – no, he really didn't care much so he shared his place with her –with that girl whose name he never found out that night. He hadn't really bothered to ask nor did she ever felt the need to say. But he remembers her animatedly engaging him to a conversation about topics that weren't really connected.

" _See you around…uhh…Torao!"_

Perhaps he may have said his name in passing that night but he didn't particular liked how she butchered his name, even if it strangely felt nice when she called him so. The next time they met was at the university he goes to. He had been talking to a particularly amiable guy whom he had been acquainted with during his undergraduate studies when the said guy's sister just came with a package on her hand. They were both surprised to see each other again, as well as the girl's brother who looked at them with a puzzled face.

" _It's you…"_

" _Mhmm, you look really familiar…uhh… hmm… Ah, yes! Torao!"_

" _You two know each other?"_

" _He's the guy who gave me those extra Buffalo wings… the one I told you about the other day, Sabo-nii. He's so nice!"_

" _Oh, that Torao… I see. I guess I'll have to thank you for looking after our troublesome sister for a while."_

" _Hey now…"_

" _Ah, it was nothing."_

It had been a brief meeting but at least he now knew her name – Luffy. And after that, he seem to have found her everywhere, at times he wouldn't expect. At first, he had been vain to suspect her of stalking him but later he found out that the spirited girl simply had friends all over the city. Her sunny disposition made her impossible to not be friends with. Without him noticing, he'd been part of her rather big circle of friends.

" _Torao? Torao! Hi! How have you been?"_

" _We just saw each other yesterday at the mart, Luffy-ya."_

" _Oh, silly me…"_

" _It's okay. I'm fine, I guess."_

" _Ne, Torao are you busy this weekend?"_

" _Maybe… maybe not, why?"_

" _Oh… I thought I'd invite you to Franky's barbecue party. He makes a mean barbecue! And Sanji will be there too. I get so excited thinking all about those… "_

" _Oi, you're drooling…"_

" _Ah, careless me… Shishishishishi! So how about it? It's going to be really fun. There's also going to be grilled fish, just saying. I mean, it's just down the beach and it'll only be for a while, you know – "_

"… _Okay, I'll think about it."_

" _Great! See you then… Bon-chan? Bon-chan! How have you been…, "_

Somewhere along the way, her energetic and bubbly personality grew on him. Their sporadic meetings had become more frequent. He began to notice her in a new light – how her long black hair would flutter behind her as she went for things she wanted without a care, how she would puff her cheeks and pout making her look adorable, how her eyes seem to sparkle whenever she speaks. But it was how she smiles that begun to take his breath away – it made his breathing hitch and made him feel oddly warm. It hadn't taken a while to figure out that the feeling was mutual.

" _I don't know when it started but when I'm with you… my heart starts beating so loudly and so fast."_

" _Luffy-ya…"_

" _I think… I think I like you, Torao! I… uhh –"_

Her words drowned as he kissed her that evening. It had been raining but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other. His body pressed against her as she kissed him back with equal fervor – like they had their own world. At that moment, it was all that they needed. They didn't think about how her brothers had been adamant about him, and that people think she was too young for him and he was too old for her. They didn't think about how their personalities and interests were too different from each other. They didn't think about those _other unimportant things_. It was just Luffy and Law, and nothing else.

" _Lu… "_

" _Ace-nii, I really like Torao… I like him a lot."_

" _But he's too old for you, Lu! Who knows what he's thinking?"_

" _Ace…"_

" _You and Sabo-nii… you are my only brothers in this world and that you will always be. No one can take that away from us… I will always love you!"_

" _Luffy…"_

" _So it would really, really mean a lot to me if you won't be too mean to Torao and maybe try to get along?"_

"… _Ugh, okay… I get it. But if this guy hurts you… "_

" _I think Law is aware of that, right?"_

" _Don't worry."_

It was a little bit like those whirlwind romance stories. It had only been three months since they first met and now they're moving in together. It could be because Luffy was too impulsive and Law wasn't much for subtlety. He continued to finish his professional degree under a scholarship while working part-time at a clinic. She, on the other hand, wasn't as studious and opted to join society early on, working jobs she enjoyed, albeit low-paying. But what had been important was that they were together and that they hold each other dear.

" _So what was this monkey totem for again?"_

" _Ah, that… I think I won that from a fair. I had to like shoot the bull's eye twice before the old guy gave up the price. But I won it anyway!"_

" _I see but is it the monkey supposed to have one eye only and a bunch of termites living inside it?"_

" _WHAT? Oh…"_

" _Well… "_

" _I guess it has to go… "_

" _Hah… don't worry, we'll go the fair this year, right? They will probably have more prices better than this."_

" _Really? You're the best, Torao!"_

" _Don't…"_

But while _they_ were perfect, life hasn't exactly been as perfect. The bills soon piled up and their schedules clashed. The small things that were thought adorable had become a cause for an irate mood. They'd argued and though they eventually make up, the rift had been slowly forming only fueled by his expectations and her limitations.

" _I thought you'll call that plumber you know and have this fixed before I come back."_

" _I'm sorry! I really forgot – won't happen again!"_

" _How many times has this been happening?"_

" _I'll call him now…"_

" _Are you stupid? It's already too late! It's fucking midnight! I've been busy working and studying at the same time and you? What are you even doing?"_

" _I've been working hard too! It's just that I really forgot, okay?"_

Were they even compatible in the first place, he began to wonder. The warm feelings were there which he could even call love. But what about the future? Is she really good enough for him? Are they really going to work out long-term? Law had begun entertaining such questions in his mind. While the cause had always been trivial, their small fights had become more frequent.

 _Are we really right for each other?_

As Law thought of Luffy more poorly each day, he begun to see her in a new perspective. Through his new lens, he thought it immature how she'd pout in attempt to get her way. He thought it strenuous to deal with her childish antics. He thought it annoying how she's just do things without thinking. He started to believe that who he actually needed was someone more mature, more unambiguous – someone who could fit his expectations.

He hadn't expected to feel so much pain when he had to say goodbye.

It had been raining when Law finally told Luffy how he thinks he really felt and that he was leaving for another city for his residency program and eventually to work there – for his career. For once, he tried to subtly explain to her that they weren't really meant to be and what they had would soon pass. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he felt she was holding him back and that Luffy wasn't good enough.

" _Why? I don't understand, "_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

Seeing Luffy cry churned his stomach with guilt. But Law had already decided to go through this, to move on, hoping this will be the right thing to do for the both of them – at least for him. Despite how his heart felt torn, despite her heartbreaking pleas – he had left Luffy, both soaked in their tears and the rain.

The months spent together ended in an apology.

After that night and the chaos that ensued after – they accidentally met again, a year after all that had happened. Law had been surprised to see her smiling face directed to him. He thought Luffy would resent him and never talk to him again – he was the one who left, he supposed. But it had been unexpectedly so easy to talk to her again, catching up. Luffy says she has already forgiven him and moved on. Law tries his luck, asking her for her friendship despite everything. Luffy surprisingly obliged.

" _So have you been… uhh… seeing anyone lately?"_

"… _Yeah, it's great. She's great."_

" _Ah, I see. That's really good to hear."_

" _How about you? Seeing anyone?"_

" _Oh, I'm good. I got a little busy, you see. Work, shishishishi!"_

He lied. There was no one. Although there's a voice within Law, urging him to tell her the truth, Law ignored it in an instant and accepted the ' _now_ ' he paved for himself. With only himself and his career in mind, each day passed smoothly. Law would occasionally hook up every now and then but he never really had another girlfriend since, not that he finds it hard to get into a relationship, he insists to himself. He just hasn't found the one.

 _I'll know it when I see her._

It surprised him yet again when he found Luffy again around the holidays. A friend invited him to an annual New Year party held in a certain bar. Law didn't really have an idea how to spend the holidays so he came. It just so happened that he chanced upon one of his flings in the party. So when Luffy came by, he introduced the woman beside him as his new girlfriend. He just wanted to show Luffy that he had truly moved on.

Luffy seemed to have taken the information well and simply told him she's at that city because one of her brothers were there as well and she had just been visiting a friend of hers in that party. He remembers her saying it was a Tony or something. She was basically telling him that she wasn't there because of him.

But since then, every New Year, at that same bar and at that same party, Luffy would come. And Law too would come, with another woman and another story of their supposed forever. And she would just hang out for a while then leave when morning comes. At first, it baffled him. Though he had an idea, he couldn't be so sure. But when the fourth New Year came, it finally became clear to him why Luffy came by every New Year.

" _I don't know why... but I still love you. I tried to forget you and move on. I tried to meet other people and fall in love with them. I tried to convince myself otherwise. But in the end, you're the only man I've ever loved this way."_

Law had known of Luffy's feelings for him but he was still taken aback. He had not expected her to confront him. Law had always thought that Luffy would slowly forget about him over time and finally accept that it was all over between them. Although Law had been touched by her confession, and wanted so much to take Luffy in his arms and kiss her right there and then, he remembered why he had left in the first place. So he hardened his heart and turned her down cruelly, hoping to end it all – for his good and hers.

He hadn't expected to feel like his heart have ripped in two after that. He hadn't expected to have so many sleepless nights after that. But he was the one who ended ' _them_ ' again.

* * *

And now it's been two years since he last saw Luffy. She never returned. They never sent each other any messages nor saw each other. Law thought he could finally went on with his life. But it hadn't made things any better – it made him feel empty.

 _Incomplete_

Now at the prime of his life, Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law has become a full-pledged surgeon. At this point, he couldn't really ask for more. But he knows there's something missing, that there's something lacking. The voices Law had been ignoring for long gnawed at his heart. He didn't want to admit but he missed Luffy. But he kept on with his life and kept on looking for the woman he thinks he deserves. However, Monet's words rang in his head.

 _Come to think of it, you haven't been searching for one for the past year, right…_

As Law mused alone this New Year, sitting on a lonely stool at the bar and drinking a strong liquor in a party, he questions the decision he made roughly six years ago. Why does he feel this way? What was he really looking for?

Has he really not found it yet?

His eyes glistened as he finally realized the answer after all those years.

 **-End-**


	2. Meeting The Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: It wasn't so strange for Luffy to want to meet Law's family. But it was only after quite some time did the other gives in and lets his lover meet his family.**

 **Warning: Fem!Luffy, LawLu, set in AU, errors**

* * *

 **MEETING THE FAMILY**

* * *

It was a typical morning for the two – well, as typical a morning can be for a boyfriend who just met his girlfriend's overprotective brothers for the first time and the said brothers harassed him all night, ending up in an unprecedented (or to be very expected when it comes to any of the three siblings) brawl. To say his body was aching was an understatement, he felt like he'd been to hell and back. Even so, he woke up early and is currently flipping pancakes. His girlfriend beaming at him, as she leaned at the counter.

 _Things I do for love_

And besides, if Law left Luffy alone in the kitchen – they won't have a kitchen to speak of when the bubbly girl is done. So when Law's ' _Luffy's doing something_ ' senses activated early in the morning, he immediately rose and found the girl taking the bacon out of the fridge. He was glad he was able to convince her that he would like to help her make his congratulatory breakfast.

Yes, despite everyone's doubt, Law managed to gain her brothers' approval – since they deemed him worthy of their _dragon claw flame fist_ combo after all. Fortunately, he wasn't hit with the full strength of the attack because their _beloved_ sister decided to join in. But still hundred percent or not, everything else hurt.

"Ne, Torao…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to meet your family!"

Law almost dropped the spatula to the floor. But he didn't, though the pancake was unceremoniously flipped and it broke a little on the middle.

"Torao?" Luffy tilted her head sideways.

Her boyfriend's silence didn't go pass her but she chose to not delve into it for now, especially when the other opened the oven and the smell of freshly cooked bacon waft through the kitchen.

"The bacon's done now and here's your pancake. Hurry up and eat, _sensei_." Law practically drawled the last of his words. The said teacher drooled instead – of course, at the meat.

"I can never make bacon this perfect. You're so awesome Torao!"

"Of course, I am." The surgeon smirked." I'm awesome in more ways than one." And added a suggestive wink for good measure. Luffy faintly blushed and tried to brush it off by eating some more. After the two ate breakfast and even had a little _fun time_ on the side, Law went back to bed and Luffy went to school.

It wasn't the first time she told him about wanting to meet his family.

The couple talked about a lot of things – a lot of random things. Almost always, it would be Luffy who would talk on and on with Law occasionally dropping a comment or two. But there are also times, when Law felt talkative – that being sharing a thing or two about his day, his coworkers and even how some of his operation went.

But even after being together for a couple of months and even living together, the two rarely talked about the past. Maybe it was because the two of them either lived for the present or the future and perhaps both. It wasn't like it's a secret, it was simply the past.

However, when Luffy's relatives by blood or not (for Luffy, there's no difference) started to come by, Luffy started to become curious about Law's family as he never talked much about them. He wasn't really sure why he was avoiding the topic in the first place.

It was one afternoon in December when they were decorating the apartment for Christmas when the girl asked him about it once again.

Law initially didn't want to put up any decorations – saying it was too much of a hassle and there wasn't any practical reason to do so. But Luffy persistently tried to convince him about it and even compromising with just putting stuff only at the living room area. He eventually gave in. It was her first Christmas spent away from Ace and Sabo. It was _their_ first Christmas together.

She was up and about the tree hanging shiny balls at random when she noticed him placing a plate with a slice of bread on the small table beside the tree. Even Luffy thought it odd for Law who vehemently proclaimed his dislike for bread to do so. When she asked him about it, she noticed how the other's eye softened.

"When I was real young, I used to eat the cookies for Santa." Law spoke, the corners of his mouth upturned to a small smile.

"That's mean!" Luffy shot him a look of disapproval which was just her pouting. He poked her cheek and sat on the floor by the couch. She crawled at the seat and settled at the spot behind the other.

"Hah! That's what my sister said too." Luffy ran her hands through his hair. "Yeah, Lami got mad. Told me I shouldn't take it else we'll only receive coal. Too bad, I already knew Father was the one putting the gifts under the tree and the candies on the socks – it was Mother."

Law lightly chuckled as he continued, "That Lami, she started to take the cookies early on and put bread instead. And even Mother continued to do so the following year. It wasn't fair."

Then his voice slightly shook, "We used to do it every Christmas. Lami would always try to get to the presents first but I can always outran her. Father would laugh at the corner and tease us about the presents, making Mother scold him. We used to." His eyes turned downcast. "It's a very long time ago, Lu… I can barely remember their faces now."

Luffy settled her chin on top of his head and wrapped her hands around him in something like an embrace, enveloping the tanned male with her warmth. They stayed like this for a while in front of the partially decorated tree until she broke the silence.

"Torao..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to meet them."

* * *

The sky was already dim when they arrived. It was cold and snow covered the ground. All white undisturbed save for their own footprints. They stood before three headstones, all which had _Trafalgar_ engraved on the surface.

"Mother, Father, Sister… meet Luffy." His grip on her hand gently tightened, "Luffy, my family."

He was ten when a tragic calamity struck the city where he grew up, claiming many lives – many loved ones, amongst those were his parents and his sister. Spending the weekend over at his uncles' place at another city, he didn't expect to come back only to find out that their home is no more.

"Nice to meet you all!" Luffy greeted before the graves and bowed, her straw hat hanging loosely at her back.

Law wordlessly placed the flowers they brought by the headstones and lingered for a while, telling Luffy more about his parents and his younger sibling as well as his life in Flevance. And Luffy sat beside him before his family's graves.

Then Law remembered that he forgot to bring the candles that they were supposed to light. He tells Luffy to come with him to buy some from the shop by the entrance of the cemetery as well as to get some hot drinks perhaps. But Luffy decided to stay until he returns.

When he came back, he saw Luffy still sitting in front of the graves. However, he hears her animatedly speaking.

"… Can you believe it? He doesn't want to ride the roller coaster at all! That's okay, I think he likes those carnival shooting games, if you ask me. Torao's a great doctor – ah surgeon now and he works hard every day to save lots and lots of lives. He's such a nice and awesome man even I wonder why he's with me. I know I can be unreasonable and selfish most of the time so I really wonder why! But I'm not complaining, shishishishi. I'm glad I found him!"

Law had long stopped in his tracks and looked at his lover as she continued to talk.

"And even if he's a little grumpy at times and is a big party pooper, oh and teases me a lot! Man, sometimes he's mean like that… but I love him a lot – I love him more than this, "She spread her arms wide. " And I'll continue to love him for the many years to come. I'll beat the ass of those who will hurt him. I'll always protect him no matter what. So don't worry, you three!"

Luffy placed her hand on one of the headstone, her voice softer. "… Thank you so much for raising such a wonderful person. Thank you for bringing Law to this world. Thank you."

The girl slightly shivered as a frigid breeze passed by. However, the cold was soon forgotten as she felt a pair of arms wrap her into an embrace. He didn't speak as he held unto her. In his heart, there wasn't a day, he didn't thank whoever it was out there that brought this sunshine into his life. The warmth shared enveloped the couple in the snow covered ground.

Somewhere beyond, where the living have yet to see and have yet to be, a sibling, a mother and a father softly smiled as they saw the happiness the loved one they left have found.

 **-End-**


	3. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, eventual LawLu, wild west AU, out of character, errors**

 **Note: Originally from** _ **Her Straw Hat**_ **Fem!Luffy one shot collection**

* * *

 **A PROPOSAL**

* * *

It was unfair.

Had she been like Ace and Sabo, she was sure she'd be out there doing a thousand times more exciting job than being stuck at their ranch taking dance lessons and, dare she say it, preparing biscuits with Dadan. Oh, how she had begged the old woman – she tried her puppy dog eyes and being an annoying little shit but none worked. Dadan remained firm in her decision. There was no way Luffy was going with her brothers in the cattle drive.

It really sucks.

She swore that had she accompanied her older brothers, she would have done a better job. After all, she knew her way with animals best – call it a talent, her brothers almost envied her because of it. She had been the one to tame the wildest horse they had and even the infamous Red-haired Shanks acknowledged her potential.

It was really hot.

"Dadan, why do I have to wear this dress? It's damn too hot! And why do we have to make all these biscuits? I'd understand if it were smoked meat but it's not and it's Sabo who likes these stuff a lot and he's not here... neither is Ace."

"Stop complaining, Luffy! It's unbecoming for a proper lady to swear."

"When did I become a lady?" Luffy grabbed a handful of freshly baked biscuits and stuffed them to her mouth. She spoke with her mouth full, saying it was delicious. She was about the pick more when Dadan slapped her hand and pinched her ears.

"I told you not to eat them! They're for your suitors! Don't you know how hard it is to find eligible young men these days? Be thankful I've managed to lure them out here."

"EHHH?!" Luffy unceremoniously spit the chewed biscuits on her mouth to her poor aunt. Did she hear it right? Suitors? She knew suitors are never a good thing. Her friend Rebecca had a suitor once and they married soon after. Now she's always at home taking care of her children with no time to go horse-riding or fishing anymore. She's yet to have her own adventure – she couldn't have any of those things called suitors anytime soon.

So she did what she first thought of doing and ran – she ran as hard she could.

But her aunt hadn't looked after her since she was a mere child of seven for nothing. Anticipating Luffy's course of action, she whistled and a bunch of men appeared out of the blue, blocking every exit of their home. Luffy darted her eyes from left to right, even up and down. But Dadan had been prepared, there was no exit.

* * *

"It had been… err so lovely to have met you, Miss Luffy." A man lightly bowed before the clearly bored girl and promptly placed a chaste kiss on her hand for formalities' sake. After a couple more pleasantries, the man eventually left.

Luffy stuck her tongue in a childish manner and deviously grinned, pleased at another attempt shot down.

Dadan fumed beside her obnoxious charge. She thought everything would go fine if she did this as soon as Ace and Sabo left for another cattle drive to Baltigo. They were as troublesome as their little sister and were rather too overprotective. The last time a man tried to court Luffy while they were around resulted to the three of them visiting the sheriff's office and the poor hopeful scrambling to the next district.

It's the best for the girl – she thought. Already nineteen and long of age, it was a high time she got married. But looking for a beau for an unladylike girl such as Luffy was a headache. Even without the unnecessary meddling of her brothers, she alone was a big problem. Growing up along with the two other males, she had always felt like their third brother and acted like a wild child.

Adolescence didn't help her sense of propriety but her brothers had finally began to see her as their little sister – their beloved little sister and felt it was their duty to protect her until the end of time. While Luffy adored the two, she often found it stifling that they don't let her do much of the fun activities anymore.

Rob Lucci had been the third man this week. Dadan personally thought he was a good catch – he was a banker, seemed reliable enough and he had a good reputation. But Luffy continued her antics and blatantly showed her disinterest to the whole affair. The man could only politely go through the whole meeting and leave shortly after.

"Dadan, how long are we going to keep this up? I'm tired! I do nothing everyday but put on silly paint on my face, wear all these curtains and meet men who keep smooching my hand. Can't I go back to feeding the chickens every morning? It seems a lot more fun than this." Luffy whined as she picked her nose.

Dadan smacked her hand with rolled paper. "You'll keep on meeting more until you choose a good man and marry him!" She yelled at the girl's face.

"But Dadan, I don't want to marry anyone! I don't want to have kids and stay home all the time! I'm still too young to settle down!"

"You're already long past the marriageable age! Why look at your childhood friends, they're all happily married by now and you! You're still going about adventures and seeing the world by your own – that's preposterous!"

"What's wrong about going on adventures, Dadan? Shanks does it. Ace and Sabo often do it."?" Luffy looks at her aunt thoughtfully, "Is it because I'm a girl?""

"I know the world can be dangerous place but I've been training myself! Heck, I'm stronger than most men in our town. I'll be alright!"

Dadan placed her hands on the girl who continued to look defiantly at her, "I know… I know, Luffy." The image of the girl beating the marauding clown a month ago crossed her mind. "But that's not how the world works, dear. Not everything can be settled with fists alone. Listen to me, it's dangerous for anyone to travel alone in the frontiers…"

The old woman sighed. She knew how strong-willed Luffy can be but she's yet to face what's out there. Bounty hunters, outlaws, thieves, marauders and the wilderness – there was no way she'd make it. "Look Luffy, stop making this old woman worried and choose a nice young man. Didn't you like Mister Eustass the other day? I think he liked you."

Strange enough, despite Luffy's uncouth behavior towards him, the red-haired blacksmith found her fascinating and actually considered coming back after he had finished his business. It gave Dadan little hope that the man might make a marriage proposal to her niece.

"Oh, him? Yeah, I thought he was pretty cool. But I still don't want to marry him." Luffy crossed her hands over her chest and adamantly proclaimed.

Dadan rubbed her temple. Looking for a husband for the stubborn girl was going to be an excruciating process. Her stress had her farm hands scurrying off whenever she bellows a command. Receiving a missive that the nephew of the mayor two towns over, a promising young officer, had gotten lost and would be less likely to arrive this week, only added to her dilemma.

* * *

Luffy wanted to go far away – just to avoid the subject of stupid suitors and much more stupid marriages. But her aunt had been so persistent, she almost felt sorry she didn't feel the same way about the whole affair as Dadan did. Also her aunt took her beloved straw hat hostage so she couldn't really go.

Oh, how she wished to journey to the ends of the horizon. She wondered if she travelled towards the sun, will she be able to touch it. What was out there? She heard there was a vast ocean, all blue beyond the stretching sandy lands of Goa. She has ridden a horse, a cart and a carriage before. Luffy wonders if it's all the same when you ride a train, a boat or even, dare she say it – a ship.

Her eyes were all starry in wonder as she looked at the setting sun that she didn't initially noticed an horse neighing loudly at the foot of the small sand cliff.

 _What was that?_

She slid downhill, annoyed with having to deal with the dress. She noticed the white stallion nuzzling a man lying on the ground and the blood around him. Noticing her arrival, the horse placed itself between her and the man.

"It's okay… I won't hurt your friend." Luffy slowly approached the horse and held out her hand. She waited for the animal to walk towards her – to trust her. Much to her surprise, the horse tugged the sleeve of her shirt towards the wounded man. She immediately knelt down and checked him over.

"Oi, are you still alive? Hey?"

He had a yellow cloth with some insignia covering the bottom half of his face, the dark hood obscured the other half. The spurs on his boots made a scratching sound against the rocky surface as he squirmed.

"Nghh…"

Hearing the man utter a sound gave her some relief. He was still alive. However, she shouldn't meddle so much anymore. He could be a murderer for all she knows. She was already breaking her aunt's number one rule in living in the wild lands. But when did she follow rules anyway? The horse looked at her as if telling her to help his friend. She just couldn't ignore that.

"Stay still. I'm just gonna –"

A tattooed hand snapped to her wrist in a weak grip. The man barely managed to speak but he did his best to glare at her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Unfazed, the girl almost yelled her response at his face.

"I'm Luffy!" She shook her head and smacked the man's hand off out of habit. It wasn't time for introductions. He was bleeding for the love of potatoes. "Wait, that's not the issue right now! You got a bandage or something?"

The man groaned in pain instead.

"Damn, okay uhh…"

Luffy looked for the man's belongings. There should be something she could use to dress his wounds. She had done this before for her older brothers – a graze from a gunshot, a couple of stab wounds on the side and probably some broken bones, nothing new. Perhaps due to blood loss or fatigue, the man eventually passed out. The horse hovered somberly and trotted around them.

* * *

His body ached all over.

Law knew it was a risky deal but he had to try. By far, the stupidest plan he has ever hatched since the Rocky Port incident but it ought to pay big time soon. It's not like he hadn't thought of other ways to make it less fatal. But he had done it – just a few more steps and he'll eventually get to the _bastard_.

His next stop would be at Punk Hazard, a small village far up the Grand Line. But he'd be too conspicuous if he went there alone, especially when there's a massive migration of families ongoing at that area. He had to come up with a plan to sneak himself there without garnering any attention. However, first things first – he had to fix his battered self. Then again, he didn't realize someone had already done that for him.

Bepo hovered over his right side, sniffing at his yellow kerchief tied to his arm as a makeshift sling.

 _Wait… who did that?_

His grey eyes immediately scanned the area and saw _her_ , eating his stash of smoked meat. She almost dropped the piece she had in her mouth when she noticed him staring at her – the stranger had finally woke up. Law had been equally surprised at the presence of the woman as well.

He noticed the bandages at the side of his unclothed torso.

 _It can't be._

Law glanced at his bags and saw it was opened, the glint of gold shone against the light of a small bonfire. There was no mistaking it – the lass saw his load. It baffled him why it was still there if she saw it. A small thought crept at the back of his mind but he quickly dismissed such an impossible notion, albeit it gave sense to the current situation. He glared at Luffy. "So you saw it, huh?"

The girl shrugged and continued to eat anyway. "Yeah, so what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you're expecting some deal out of this." Law gritted his teeth.

Luffy tilted her head sideways in confusion but decided to take the opportunity. Deals were nice, she believed. "Really? I can make a deal with you?"

"Huh?" Now it was the man's turn to be confused. He wondered what the hell she was on about.

"But you're really weird, aren't you? I ate your meat yet you still want to give me a favor."

"…" So it was about the meat. Was she really a dunce or just a really good actress? But as he saw her licking and sucking the glaze from the meat off her lithe fingers, and glaring at him in a child-like irritation, he was compelled to believe the former. "Forget about it."

"No way! I think you owe me a favour!" Luffy stood and put a hand on her hip and pointed an accusing finger at him.

He lightly smirked and started to fix his belongings. He can't believe the wench overused his disinfectant and left the rest of the bandage in a mess. Law opted not to call her out on that because she did took care of him after all and she was cute, he mentally admits. "What makes you think I'll honour it?"

She pouted at him.

"But thanks… I guess." Law momentarily looked at her and decided to at least hear her out. It wouldn't hurt, right? No, it wasn't his other head that did the thinking. "It doesn't hurt to hear it though."

Luffy sat cross-legged on the dirt and clutched her skirt. She seemed a little nervous – no, she appeared rather excited. She heaved a deep breath and looked at the man straight in the eye. "Take me to Baltigo! I want to go to Baltigo!"

 _Baltigo, huh?_

He heard of that settlement. It was a fairly young town but business was bustling and it was rapidly developing. It was just en route to Dressrosa. An idea popped into his mind. It was yet another risky attempt but maybe – just maybe if he played his cards right, it'll be to his advantage as well.

"I'll think about it. Taking you to Baltigo, that is."

He hadn't expected the girl to launch herself at him into a hug. His wounds might have reopened a little but what gives, he sort of liked the feeling. But it was still a little painful. She repeatedly thanked him, making him wonder what her business is to that town. "I didn't say yes, you know."

Luffy finally let the man go and sat by his side. Smiling, she lightly tapped his chest. "I know you'll agree anyway!"

Law briefly wondered where her confidence is coming from.

"By the way, what's his name?" Luffy pointed at the horse whinnying beside the tattooed male.

Law turned his head at his horse and sighed, "His name is Bepo and in case, you might want to know… my name's Trafalgar."

"Oh! I forgot to ask, shishishi! I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you two!"

* * *

Dadan had a fairly nice dream. She was at a beautiful field of flowers and was wearing an equally gorgeous dress. At the end of the pathway, she saw her troublesome nephews wearing formal suits and embracing each other in tears as her stubborn niece had gotten married. She decided it was a good omen and hoped today, the girl would finally find a beau.

She washed her face and changed to her work clothes. There were biscuits to be baked and gravy to be cooked. It was going to be a good day, she insisted to herself. She was about to leave her room when she noticed a note in place of her niece's straw hat.

 _Gone for an adventure!_

 _Don't look for me._

 _With love, Luffy_

Dadan just lost it as she ripped the tiny piece of paper and screamed her niece's name so loud it could be heard four towns over. She called for the hired hands to look for Luffy around the ranch and all over the town of Goa. But gone is the girl, not a trace was left. How will she explain this to Luffy's grandfather?

* * *

It was only a matter of time before the town was completely out of their sight as they crossed the northern borders of Goa. The man turned to his companion and asked once more.

"If you want to rethink, this is your last chance."

Honestly, Law directed the question to himself as well. He wasn't entirely sure why he had let this suspicious girl ride along with him. She could be a damn spy or a thief. But she could probably be just a naïve girl who wanted to go to a certain town for innocent reasons. He thought as she wrapped her hands around his waist as he sped up, her head against his back.

"Don't worry, I'll work with you!"

The man lightly smiled as he rode farther and farther away from Goa. He thought of their deal earlier that day and questioned himself whether he really made the right decision. A straw hat and a small knapsack was all she brought. Garbed in men's clothing, she came back to him at dawn.

" _I have a proposal for you Miss Luffy."_

" _A proposal?"_

" _If you assist me with my business, I will take you wherever you want to go. Do you accept?"_

" _Yes, I do!"_

 _She took his hand and shook it, their temporary arrangement sealed._

 **-Prologue End-**


	4. Taking Care Of You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary:** **Ironic how Law kept reminding Luffy to be careful with the chilly weather yet now he's the one down with fever. But good thing his self-appointed nurse is there to take care of him.**

 **Warning: Fem!Luffy, LawLu, modern AU, sick! Law, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **TAKING CARE OF YOU**

* * *

Law coughed and sniffled again – he had been doing so the whole afternoon now. Forced into a cocoon of blankets in bed, there was barely anything he could do. Not with him being sick nor with a _stubborn someone_ checking him from time to time. He is _alright_ , it's just a little fever. No need to fuss about it. He can go to work.

But even with his flu-induced teary-looking grey eyes, there was no convincing his _self-appointed nurse_ who at the moment, had just taken the digital thermometer from his mouth.

"No, Traffy." Luffy frowned as she read Law's temperature. "I said no."

"But I'm already fine… "Law grumbled.

"Fine, my butt! When I got sick, I wasn't as hot as this but you still tied me to bed and didn't let me go to work!" Luffy shoved the thermometer to Law's face to prove her point. There was no way Law could convince her otherwise.

"You do have a _fine_ _a_ – _hchoo_!" Despite sneezing, Law managed to insert a playful smirk somewhere. However, there's no changing her mind.

"No is no! You're not getting out of here."

"I can run, I can hide but I can't escape your love, huh, Luff?" Law half-sung, half-drawled. Yeah, he did.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Luffy looked lost for a second and then just shrugged her shoulders, chalking up _Traffy's oddness_ to the flu. Who knew the virus worked like that? She placed a cold compress to the man's forehead.

Still Law was determined to convince Luffy – at least, he thinks he's determined enough, so he uses the tactic that _usually_ works. "I heard there's an all you can eat meat special at Baratie's today."

Luffy gulps. The corner of Law's lips upturned. That got the other's attention.

"I bet you really want to go there. If you ask me, I want to go there and treat you."

"Really?" Drool began to drop from the side of Luffy's mouth, but she quickly wiped it off and nervously laughed. "Oh… ermm, that's too bad, Traffy."

"I don't know about that. You know, we can still make it before the buffet starts and get first dibs if we go now. We'll eat lots of meat – all you want. That is, if you'll let me come with."

 _That should do it._

"All I want?" Luffy looked at him starry eyed.

Law could almost smell it – the scent of oh sweet victory. Sure he loves Luffy but he doesn't want to be fussed about really. At least that's what _he thinks_ he feels. So he gives it one more push, one more nudge…

"Yes, all you want, Luff. Fish, pork, chicken, bee –"A hand instantaneously clamps his mouth shut.

"NO!" Luffy yells, shaking her head. "That won't work!"

She had bitten a lip to compose herself. Her eyes shimmered and her nose flared. It was close – so damn close. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was bad… I almost got sucked into your pace."

Law _pouted_ and crooned. "Let me love you… "

Luffy have had enough.

"If you don't stop, I… I'll…" She clenched her fist and grabbed her phone, swiping the touch screen until she spotted a picture from her gallery. Law felt something drop in the pit of his stomach as Luffy announced all too cheerfully, "I'll send _this picture_ to everyone!"

"And I mean, _everyone_ …" The light from the screen illuminated her evil grin.

"NO." Law froze – his pupils constricted, his voice stern and adamant. Why didn't he have the sense to delete that god-awful picture when he had the chance? If he wasn't cocooned right now, damn. "I'll... stay put now."

Luffy pinched the man's nose to which the latter slightly frowned. "Good Traffy. Just rest while I make you something."

"You? Make a meal? That's interesting." The number of times Luffy made a meal ever since they started living together – he could count that in one hand, rather with half his one hand. Law wasn't exactly MasterChef material but he knew not to burn and not to break one too many plates so he had been in kitchen duty at most.

"Yeah, shishishishishi! Just wait and relax!"

"Relax? Hardly possible. Worry about you? Yes."

"Whatever, Traffy." Luffy rolled her eyes and re-tucked the man in, patting his forehead to boot. Law felt like sinking into his cocoon in embarrassment. Not that he didn't like being pampered. On the contrary, it was because he realized _he did_. "Alright, alright… it won't take a while."

Okay, if Luffy wanted to cook, so be it. He'll eat anything as long as it's not bread nor pickled plum rice balls, please. Though he's assured by the fact that Luffy can barely cook, much less bake. And Luffy won't be that sadistic, will she? Then again, he wishes from the back of his mind that it would be at least edible or won't lead him going to the hospital and be admitted for food poisoning.

His eyes began to feel heavy.

He wanted to laugh at himself. He had been the one to nag Luffy about wearing a coat and even some mittens. He might have snuck an umbrella on the other's knapsack more often than he cares to count. The weather is chilly these days, he remembers saying. You could get sick so be careful, he would add, to which the other would either laugh off or return his words back. Ironic how he's the one who the virus picked.

It's been a long while since he'd been sick though.

Law peered from the covers and watch as the light waned, eventually fading. Before dusk turned to night, he had already dozed off.

After a few hours, he woke up to the sound of a metal clanging on the floor and something crashing. He was about to get up when Luffy opened the door and grinned at him, a steaming bowl at hand. Luffy placed the bowl at the side table before arranging Law's pillows so he could sit comfortably.

Law's eyes widened as he saw Luffy blowing over a spoonful of some white gooey cream (that had a few charred bits), specked with some brown powder and pointed it towards his mouth.

"Are you serious?" He raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Traffy, just once… please! You do this all the time!" Law cursed himself for being weak against Luffy's wiles. Then again, she was right. He did have the tendency to overly pamper the other especially when she's sick.

So he swallowed his pride along with what Luffy is trying to feed him. He noted the littered scald marks on the other's hand, and the flour dusting her hair and face as well as the sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"How is it?" Luffy smiled _shyly_.

It was surprisingly edible.

It was unexpectedly decent.

It was _achingly familiar_.

Law wordlessly took the bowl from Luffy and ate the porridge heartily, briefly blowing over each spoonful, until there was nothing left. It was a little burnt, a little clumped together, and a little sweeter. But there was no doubt about it, this was the porridge he made for Luffy when she got sick.

The same porridge Cora-san used to make for him when he got sick.

 _When the man who treated him like he was his real son was still alive…_

He didn't expect the simple porridge he made for Luffy made such an impression. He didn't expect Luffy to make it for him. The meal not only warmed his stomach but also his heart, perhaps far more the latter than the former.

"Is it bad? I asked Sanji about it you know, ever since you made it for me 'cause I really liked it. Then he tried a lot of times until we got something like this. It isn't as good as Sanji's but – "

Setting the now empty bowl on his lap, he then turned to Luffy and softly smiled. It was that kind of smile Luffy have always loved seeing on his face the most – free of his usual smug expression, just his bare emotions reflected on his grey eyes and lightly upturned lips. And almost always, it would never fail to make warmth crept to her face, coloring her cheeks with the same tint as the man's reddened nose. His next words just made it _worse_.

"It's delicious. Thanks Luff..."

Luffy scratched her nose in faint embarrassment and smiled back as she took the bowl from the man's lap. "No need to thank me. You always do this for me anyway so just focus on beating that fever's ass!"

Law watched her head outside the room and eventually slip back to his _cocoon_ to rest some more. But then his phone vibrated from under his pillows.

Since he had been ignoring it for a while now, he decided to finally check his phone only to find his inbox full of messages from his boss and co-workers. But also from friends and acquaintances as well. Law was confused. He didn't die or got hospitalized at least. And there's but a few people who knew why he wasn't at work today.

So how come even Luffy's godfather and her brother's girlfriend among the many who messaged him?

To solve the mystery of the sudden message boom, he read the latest message that had just come up which was from an unknown number. He looked more confused.

 _An unknown number, huh?_

 _R u sure U have what it takes 2 be a candy boy?_

 _Feel free to ask US 4 more Sweets dress_

 _~SubQueen Caroline ;x_

 _Caroline? Who the hell is Caroline?_

Checking the other messages, it was clear that they were mostly about one topic. And it wasn't about him getting sick at all. They all texted him about his certain _picture._ Law's jaw drops as he realized what had happen. Sweat slides from the side of his forehead. Despite his sore throat and the snot threatening to drip from his nose, he yells out loud.

"LUFFY! EXPLAIN THIS SHIT! EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW!"

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Fic idea brewed from melancholic-fangirl's _awesome what-to-eat/drink-in-a-cold-day_ recipe and the rainy weather **


	5. Still Get Jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Call him obsessed, call him possessive, it's his right to be hellish when he's jealous.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, LawLu, modern AU, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **STILL GET JEALOUS**

* * *

Sitting by the balcony of his posh unit in the city, with a cup of steaming freshly brewed coffee by the small table and an adequate amount of reading material to last him until evening, Law could have deemed this moment an _almost perfect_ respite after a week-long affair he had been engaged with. Two major operations, a conference and a public event – it was no wonder he burned out.

What could make this afternoon _perfect_ , however, is just one sunny shoulder-biting girl.

 _Shoulder-biting?_

"I'm not sure if you're trying to seduce me or you're trying to literally eat me." Law thoughtfully glanced at the dark-haired girl who had her mouth clamped at his shoulder, drool seeping through his shirt. She shook her head and responded, still biting. "Thish ish mi getti a lishel mahh achu."

Law pinched her nose, "A little mad?" She had to stop biting, unable to breath. Then she stood before him and pouted, staring at Law with her big chocolate brown eyes, beaming at him. "You promised meee…."

It wasn't fair when she uses those eyes but lately Law had been thinking of a _counter attack_. If there's anything Luffy taught him it was that sometimes it's better to face things head-on. So he gently cupped her puffed cheeks and brought it closer to his face. Their lips only an inch apart. He asked her in the most nosebleed-inducing voice he could muster, "Do we really have to go out today?"

But Luffy didn't even get to hear it and was immediately distracted by the roaring (possibly cockblocking) fire truck which passed by. The girl went all starry-eyed until it was out of sight and turned back to the slightly bummed man. As if momentarily forgetting what they were talking about, her eyes lit up in remembrance and began to babble.

"WehavetogobecauseitsNamisbirthdayandshetoldmeIhavetocomeorelseIwillhaveabigdebtIwontbeabletopayevenifIslavearoundplusImexcitedtogototheclubforthefirsttimewithyouImeanmyfriendswillbetherebutIreallyreallywanttogowithyoubecauseIloveyouandIwanttohaveagoodtimewithyouandgoingtoclubsmeanshavingagoodtimerightsoTraffycomewithmeandquitgettingyourassstuckinhereplease."

"Slow down, love." Law slightly furrowed his brows in confusion. Grabbing his hands, Luffy heaved a breath and said, "Traffy, please come with me. Nami says it will be a lot of fun!"

"You know how I feel about going to densely populated places." Replied the surgeon with a small frown. He only went to the public event because he was only there to talk on a podium and speak with a few people. Law just doesn't prefer to be in the company of a lot of people. "Sorry, Luff... "

"I see..." She turned a bit downcast. "It is Nami's birthday so naturally I want to go…" Luffy looked like she wanted to say more but she simply grinned and said instead, "Ah! Don't mind, don't mind – I understand! You should rest up, Traffy. I'll be back soon."

Most people never notice but Law knew when Luffy is _trying_ _too hard_ to be cheerful. Ah there goes his reservations, now probably blown away by the passing breeze. Luffy would want to go, understandable. And he feels he really should come.

Then again, Zoro and the rest will be there in case something happens. Luffy's probably just going there for the food. Also he really wanted to take a break. So he sighed and gave a noncommittal response, "Mhmm, I'll think about it."

It seems enough to light the girl's face again. "Awwh Traffy! It's okay but I guess I'll see you later there if you decide to go, shishishishi!" She skipped and made a beeline to the door. They were going to the club together, right? So why meet there instead of going together, he wondered. "You're not coming with me? Assuming, that is."

"Course not! Nami wants us to come with her somewhere else first. For girls only!" Luffy sheepishly smiled and left the surgeon to contemplate his plans for the rest of the day.

The surgeon managed to finish a quarter of the book even with his mind occasionally drifting to what Luffy could be doing at the moment. Should he be there or not? Drinking his third cup of coffee, he decided to check his email notifications instead as he had also been waiting for a colleague's input regarding a certain instrument he wanted the hospital to acquire. Somehow he ended up browsing through a certain app after his traveling uncle wanted to show him a picture of a baby seal.

Law nearly dropped the mug when he saw Nami's updates.

He had been so close in finally deciding he'd stay in when he saw a picture of that certain dark-haired girl with bright chocolate brown eyes, wearing a deliriously short dark red dress, gussied up, on Nami's photo updates during her birthday bash. While he preferred Luffy's natural look (his favorite being when she just woke up, bed hair sticking up), it _wasn't so bad_ seeing her all dolled up.

Scratch that – she looked especially tempting Law knew suspicious characters are sure to take advantage of the childlike, innocent looking hot girl from the get go and she wouldn't have any idea what they're up to. The horror! His dear Luffy, for the love of cinnamon rolls that are too good and too pure for this world, was the epitome of obliviousness. Heck, she'd definitely belong to the pantheon of the oblivious trope. It was naïve of him to think Nami would let the girl come wearing her idea of party clothes.

Luffy would never noticed the lecherous stares of some people around her, undressing her with their eyes. She might not bat an eye if they _accidentally_ bumped at her, brush their hand somewhere they're not supposed to and possibly even grope her, mumbling a quick apology or none at all. Law grew paler by the second as his thoughts grew darker and the scenarios became more risqué.

Dashing off to the closet for a quick change, he grabbed his keys and drove to the where Luffy is. Even if he got shot by lead bullets or even if his arm got yanked off (of course, that's hardly possible this time but even so), whatever the case is, he had to come.

* * *

Under the hazed light of the club, Law seethed in childish anger, fuming with premature envy. Just who the hell is the dolt talking with Luffy? And the bastard even had the gall to put his arms _lovingly_ over her shoulders while they continued to chat, exchanging stupid chuckles and much more stupid fond looks. Ah, he doesn't like it one bit. He doesn't like it at all. If he didn't knew Luffy, he would have thought she _liked_ the guy as well.

Maybe he shouldn't get jealous of some stranger, some new friend or whatever. _Am I crazy?_ Law asks himself. He knows Luffy loves him as much as he does, knows he could trust Luffy completely – he actually feels secure about it all. But was it really that illegal to succumb to that green little devil whispering on his head? Calm down, he coaxed himself. It could be stress adding fuel to this irrational fire, maybe caffeine overdose – who knows? Did he already crash? It was still too early to feel the effects of drinking too much coffee, he supposes.

His face remained neutral, never betraying the turmoil coursing in his mind, occasionally glaring at women and even men who dared approach and attempt to flirt with him. Law feels exceptionally grumpy.

It had been his plan to immediately approach Luffy soon as he saw her but the first time he caught sight of her, Law got entangled in the sweat-slicked, liquor-dazed, and intoxicated wave of people. He did notice a bunch of people hovering over her, suspiciously too close. And now, when he saw her again, she's talking to this _person_ who responded at her too animatedly, too engaged, and too invested than usual.

Then he saw her let him pick off a bunch of chips from her plate. Now if that didn't ring an alarm, nothing else would (unless, of course, they would make out then and there in the open which even Law and Luffy haven't even done yet). And the _blonde_ guy even wiped off a crumb near Luffy's lips to top it all. That's the last straw.

So he turned his cheek music up, puffing his chest, and walked up towards the bar. It wasn't her fault that they hover, she was too cute after all. Call him obsessed, call him possessive. He means no disrespect but he's feeling _a little jealous_ at the moment. It was a high time he made his presence known.

* * *

"Still, I am so happy Traffy came!" Luffy latched herself to the brooding surgeon's arm, glee apparent as she grinned from ear to ear. Her boyfriend, however, was still trying to recover from the embarrassment. Though it wasn't too obvious with the expression he always kept, sans the lipstick stain now on his lips.

But with the rest of the crew stifling their laughter and even choking back tears (in Franky's case) with his plight, he wishes he could just dig a hole and bury himself right now.

"Wish I could have seen it! The mighty _Traffy_ got jealous over Sabo? Unbelievable!" Sanji held his stomach and wiped a tear from his face. Law glared at the sneering swirly browed cook. The green-haired man beside was barely containing his laughter. Not because he cared about Law's butchered feelings but rather, he didn't want to laugh because he didn't want to laugh from what the cook said. Figures.

But Nami just had to fan the flame, "Got to give props to Law for kissing Luffy in front of her brother!" Zoro snorted out a thick laugh. The surgeon shot them all a sharp ' _I'm-definitely-going-to-kill-you-all-someday_ ' look.

Luffy knitted her brows and looked up to her taller lover quizzically. Was he jealous? Of Sabo? He didn't really have to be, she thought. But she wanted her grumpy baby seal of a boyfriend to feel a little better so she blurted out of the blue, "I love you, Traffy!"

Law snapped his head to her sudden declaration, grinning stupidly as always but with already tinted cheeks shades darker. His own face warmed up at the words. It might seem random but he knew this was Luffy reassuring him, her grasp on him tighter. Then he almost inaudibly responded, "Luff, I… "

Franky was the first one who excused himself, seeing the blossoming scene which probably exuded love sparkles within the perimeter. The rest awkwardly followed after, smiling at them and cheekily wishing them luck. But the mood was all pink with the two as they just gazed at each other.

Their trance was broken by a faked cough.

"So… well, I guess we'll be going now, Lu… "Ace held out his arms for a quick hug to which her sister eagerly took to. He nodded at Law and briefly reasoned, "Got another situation down south, the fire department's damn busy these days. Man, thought the one this afternoon would be the last one." He groaned.

Luffy walked towards a certain blonde man to embrace another brother who had to go as well.

In Law's defense, he was yet to be introduced to Sabo before the whole scene. He didn't even knew Luffy had another brother, albeit less violent. So Luffy introducing them to each other after his little show was definitely an awkward first meeting. It surprised him, however, when Sabo approached him and gave him a small smile, leading Luffy back to him. "Take care of little Lu here, Law." was what he said to the surgeon before they left.

Law sighed. Why did he even get jealous in the first place?

 _Smack!_

Luffy gasped as someone just slapped her on the backside.

He heard the sound of the offending hand against the assaulted flesh, a little too loud and a little too clear. But the bastard had to add more acid to the mixture. "Would love to take that booty for a spin, babe… whatd'ya say?" An obviously drunk man slurred at the wide-eyed girl beside the now fuming and flaming man.

Cracking his tattooed knuckles, no one can blame Law now for being hellish.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Attempt on mysteryreader6626's request~ Am hoping it's not too bad ^ ^"**

 **(re: guest reviews)** And yeah, the photo (in the previous chapter) featured a crossdressing Law. Luffy manages to convince him to do the darnedest things and he just can't say no, can he? About resolving the first chapter... I'll see what I can do about it ^ ^


	6. Something About Luffy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Sabo wonders why Luffy frequents the dreaded forest daily and even more so, the certain glow about her whenever she comes and goes to the magic-laden place.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, implied LawLu, RPG fantasy AU, might be OOC, errs**

* * *

 **SOMETHING ABOUT LUFFY**

* * *

Sabo stopped wiping off the recently washed plates midway as he observed his sister's disappearing figure. He can't put his finger to it but he knew there's something different about Luffy since she started trekking towards the haunted forest.

At first, he simply dismissed it as another one of her side adventures. Luffy would always find a way to entertain herself when there are no major quests to take on. She could be grinding her skills against some loot-rewarding creatures or farming items to stock up her inventory (not that she keeps a lot of things).

It makes her older brothers occasionally worried, but they also knew Luffy is strong enough to fend for herself.

However, more worrisome than the usual perils present in their lands is her disposition whenever she comes and goes from her current escapade. Sabo could be wrong, maybe he's just reading into it too much. How he wished Ace was there so he could sort with him his budding suspicions.

Then again, Ace was off questing with some members of the Whitebeard guild. Sabo briefly hopes Ace would bring back another map like the last time, hopefully not too charred. He shook his head and went back to his previous musings. Yes, their little sister.

It wasn't too hard to notice – the way Luffy's eyes lights up when she talks about her day in the forest; the way Luffy smiles when she helps Sabo pack her adventure lunch box (and she'd always ask him for extra rice balls, no pickled plum she'd add); the way Luffy peers at the direction of the forest before she sleeps – there's definitely something about Luffy these days.

A curious case indeed.

Sabo continued to dry the plates and eventually returned them to the wooden cupboard. He could follow Luffy the next time she goes there. He could venture at the forest alone and try to find the reason why she frequents the place himself.

 _I'm not thinking too much into it, am I?_

"If you want to know, why don't you ask her?" Koala suggests, a knowing smile etched on her face. He sighs and buries his head on his hands. "I'm not even sure what to ask Luffy. I think I'm just being paranoid here. It's Ace who's usually like this."

' _It's not only Ace, believe me.'_ Koala side-eyes her party mate before asking, "Did she tell you something about whoever it was she's meeting in the forest?"

"What? She's meeting someone?" Sabo's eyes shot open, his pupils constricting as he drives his face at Koala's direction. "And she told you about it – not me?!" She remains unfazed, used to the blond man's oddities.

"Look, save yourself the trouble and ask her. I'm sure Luffy will tell you herself anyway." Koala pinches her now sulking friend and pulls at his cheek. "Just don't go all dragon and do something drastic."

"Hey now…"

"I swear, you and Ace… "Koala sighs. "Whatever you decide on doing, just promise me…"

"Anything! Well except for…" _Sparing you news about my siblings' conquests. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, right?_ Sabo suddenly felt daggers sinking into his skin. Not literally, of course. Though it's not as if he didn't knew where they're coming from. Koala _sweetly_ smiled at him from across the table. "Sabo..."

"…Yes…" It almost sounded like a squeak.

"I don't want to hear about a wildfire in the haunted forest. I like getting my petrified somethings in there."

"Like I'll do something like that!"

Koala stared at him accusingly and used _that tone_. "Sabo…"

"Okay… okay, talk to Luffy and not cause any trouble. I think I can manage that."

* * *

"WHAT?!" The blonde man accidentally crushes the mug on his hands. Luffy looked at him curiously – it wasn't like Sabo to destroy his favourite mug this month (the previous one met its end with Ace). "Huh? What's wrong Sabo?"

Sabo starts to clean up in haste. "Uhh… nothing Lu! I should look for better mugs next time. What were you saying again?" The piece of information her sister had just divulged startled him, to put it mildly. Not about any new creature nor any mystery item – but about who she has been meeting in the damned forest for days.

"You're funny! Anyway, I was saying Traffy did this," She squinted her eyes and moved her hands before her in circles. "and swoosh, the whole ship floated. Also there's all those clicking sounds and I think the mirrors on his house are alive but –"

"About this… Traffy." He almost hissed the name. "He's must be a wizard, right?"

"That was my second guess after I asked him if he's my fairy godmother but he kept insisting he was a mogu, magooh... mingo? I forgot what he said though." Her bottom lip jutting out as she attempted to remember.

Thinking about it, Luffy must simply be scouting the said man to join her team. Sabo remembers Ace telling him how he'd been quite terrible (an understatement, really) to Zoro when he had recently joined Luffy's then two-person troop. So maybe, as the most sensible of the three, he shouldn't be so hostile. Still he asked Luffy for confirmation, "Do you wish to invite him to join your party? With you visiting him all the time?"

Luffy's answer didn't lessen his suspicions as she looked at him wide-eyed. "I already invited him the first time we met!" Then she paused and furrowed her brows thoughtfully. "Though he wouldn't want to leave, I think."

The blond raised an eyebrow at his surprisingly somewhat deep in thought sister. However, it merely lasted a minute before he noticed the _alarming_ change in her expression while she spoke. "But that's good enough for me. At least, I'd know where he'll always be." Sabo's breathing hitched for a moment.

Before him was his younger sister, looking like the usual with her untidy adventurer's garb, tatters nipping at its edges. Yet her eyes shone in contrast, soft under the trance of the torchlight. She gazed at her fidgeting fingers which rested on her lap, and she smiled - a slight hint of crimson dusting her cheeks like painted rouge.

And even if Sabo were as thickheaded as their other sibling, he would still know and with glaring clarity, that his sister undoubtedly held some fond feelings for the man he has yet to meet. And it wasn't the same with her comrades nor was it with them. This was what he'd been fearful all along.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" Luffy inquired, having noticed her brother staring with unbroken concentration.

"Ah, nothing Lu! Why don't you wash up and I'll clear things here? I'll read you another story tonight, if you want."

"A story? Of course, I want to! Brother is really the best!" Luffy went all starry-eyed as she beamed a smile to her brother before she dashed to get a towel. Sabo smiled to himself. It could be just a minuscule semblance of a crush. No need to go Ace over it just yet. Just when he was already humming in comfort, Luffy popped back in.

"On a second thought... could you teach me how to make those rice balls instead?"

"Y-you want to make them yourself?"

"I thought I'd try... well... because... is it not okay?"

"Sure Lu, why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks a lot, niichan!"

"H-heh heh heh" Sabo darkly chuckled, pupils constricted. It was one thing to offer the mystery dolt some food but to make him food herself? No way that it's some passing phase.

He should have known - should have asked. And the man being a magical fellow doesn't help one bit. Who knows what he'd been doing to seduce their innocent little sister - what evil he has conjured to secure his heathen claws on Luffy.

That's it. Soon as Ace arrives this week, they'll pay that _Traffy_ of hers a little _visit_.

Meanwhile, in an upside down tower both somewhere and nowhere, a light shiver chills the spine of a dark mage who was simply enjoying his peaceful time grinding some weeblebug eyes. He pauses for a moment and shakes off the odd feeling as he resumes his task at hand. Law promised to show that troublesome visitor of his what a dancing firework is, didn't he?

 **-End-**

* * *

 **A/N: Supposed to be an attempt on mysteryreader6626's request but it kinda not turned that way since my mind flew. Will try to attempt on the 2nd one T^T**

 **(re: guest reviews)** Feel free to request anything for any of the AUs. I'll try to make an attempt on it, if ever ^ ^ And yes, Ace is on that fire truck which passed by when Law and Luffy were having a moment at the last chapter. Glad you caught that!


End file.
